Happy Volts Asylum
The Happy Volts Asylum is a psychiatric hospital in Bullworth. Along with the Woods, the Asylum is a base for many rumours regarding werewolves and aliens, due to its spooky nature. The name is a possible reference to electroshock therapy. Geography Happy Volts is located near the meadows at the back of the school, sandwiched between the Blue Skies Industrial Area to the east and Bullworth Academy's Observatory to the west. Information Happy Volts caters to the mentally ill residents of Bullworth, as stated by its sign ("Home for the Mentally Unwell") which may include the Townies Otto Tyler, Leon and Clint (aka Henry), who Jimmy helps return to the asylum. During the course of the game, the English teacher Mr. Galloway and Greaser leader Johnny Vincent are admitted into the asylum, only to escape with help from Jimmy. It is also apparent that Gary Smith was admitted into the asylum. The building is divided into three blocks A, B, and C, Block B being reserved for patients who have violent tendencies. At first glance it may seem that only A and B block can be accessed, as only those two have the icon indicating that the door can be opened. However, the door to C Block can be broken down through punches, jumping against it, or weapons. Blocks A and B are in active use, but C Block is run down and decrepit. There is a mortuary located inside C block, along with what appears to be operating tables and a X-ray viewer depicting x-rays of humans with physical defects. If Jimmy regularly visits Block C he may encounter a door marked with EMPLOYEES ONLY with a green arrow under it, which is normally locked. If Jimmy opens this door, he will enter a fenced-off area. He will not be able to return to the building, and will have to wait till 2 am. Alternatively, Jimmy can use a weapon to hit an orderly though the fence, then he will be busted through the wall and then brought to Blue Skies Industrial Park police station. (Jimmy must be close up to the fence otherwise the orderlies won't spot him.) During free roam, not a single patient is seen in the cells, though they can be heard screaming. The asylum is patrolled by the Orderlies, who wear white uniforms and look for trespassers. This interior is the most interactable in the entire game. If Jimmy wears the Black Ninja Outfit or Orderly Uniform he can explore the asylum without getting in trouble for trespassing. Trivia *If Jimmy has a full trouble meter and is outside the Asylum gates, the Orderlies will come out but will soon disappear mysteriously. *A drawing of a cartoonish pig labelled Piggy can be seen in the recreational room. This is a probable reference to Piggsy in Manhunt, another video game created by Rockstar. *Strangely, despite the fact that there are no inmates during free roam, the audio files contain lines of dialogue from various patients whom are never heard or seen during the entire game. Asylum public announcements are also found in the audio files, and can be heard in the asylum at random times. It is possible that more missions featuring the asylum were planned, or simply for the inmates to spawn in the building itself, but the ideas did not make it to the final version. *If Jimmy is busted by an Orderly he will spawn outside the asylum gates instead of the police station. *Galloway Away and Finding Johnny Vincent are the only times Orderlies are seen in masks. *If you enter Cell Block C, and enter through the exit, you'll be taken to the backside of the asylum. It's very unpolished and you'll be stuck there until you reload the game. See also *Myths in Bully de:Happy Volts Asylum Category:Locations